polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Kongball
Hong Kongball |nativename = : 中華人民共和國香港特別行政區 Hoeng1 Gong2 (Jyutping) |image = Hk.png |reality = ���� Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China ���� |type = Special Administrative Region of China |government = Special Administrative Region |friends = Macauball (Older Brother) Taiwanball Tringapore South Koreaball Japanball UKball (Adoptive Father) USAball (Adoptive Brother) Canadaball (Another Adoptive Brother) |enemies = Chinaball (Oppressive Mother) North Koreaball ISISball Philippinesball (sometimes) Vietnamball (formerly) |likes = Money, tea, western culture, traditional chinese, dim sum, sweets, cantonese, UKball |hates = Chinese communists, Mandarin as official dialect, Simplified Chinese script, being called Xianggang, mainlanders communists, Pro-Beijingers, CCTVB |language = Cantonese, English, Other Chinese languages/dialects |religion = Buddhism ( Mahayana) Taoism Confucianism Atheism Christianity Islam |status = Defending his freedom from Chinaball |founded = 1997 |onlypredecessor = British Hong Kongball |gender = |bork = Wai Wai |intospace = yes, but with SEI GONG GAU (commie motherfuckers) |food = milk tea, egg tarts, Dim Sum, Spam and Fried Egg Noodles, Pineapple Bun (Not made with pineapple) |notes = Loves to swear. Loves to say Cantonese profanity. |capital = Victoria City Central |predicon = British Hong Kong|caption = Want some tea?|predecessor = British Hong Kongball}} Hong Kongball}} Hong Kongball (soon to become Xianggangball xixixixixi) is a cityball of Chinaball. Hong Kong is a Special Administrative Region along with his brother Macauball, thus he is given some autonomy from Chinaball. He was ceded to UKball at the end of the First Opium War, when the British beat the crap out of and embarrassed Qing Chinaball. Hong Kong was later a crown colony and then a British Dependent Territory of UKball. History Hong Kongball was born for nomadic 1balls who were fishing. Hong Kong had an very long peaceful time until Manchuballs conquered China. Qingball was failed on First Opium War and Second Opium War ,so Qingball ceded Hong Kong to the UKball in perpetuity. He was raised in the Commonwealth family by UKball, and became very fond of his adoptive father's ways. In 1941 Imperial Japanball kidnapped Hong Kongball, and raped him, along with Chinaball, Triangapore, French Indochinaball, Philippinesball, Taiwanball, and Koreaball, but he was rescued by his adoptive father UKball and his adoptive brother USAball. In 1997, UKball returned him to his biological father Chinaball (who at this point was communist), something which he was not very happy about, because he did not want to be supressed like Tibetball and East Turkestan. But UKball managed to get him a compromise, so Hong Kongball became a Special Administrative Region of Chinaball. However, Hong Kongball still prefers his adoptive father over his biological one. In June 2015, after years of protests against the reform measures from Chinaball, Hong Kongball rejects the measures made by his authoritarian father and finally feels one step closer to his dream of breaking away from Chinaball. Stereotypes Like any other countryballs that don't natively speak English, Hong Kongball speaks his own dialect of broken English and you need to know Cantonese profanities '''(like '''diu (屌/��)), if you want to understand the true essence of the Cantonese language. "Outstanding Five in Cantonese" (廣東話一門五傑) Kurwa hk.png'Diu' (屌/��), Gau(鳩/��) , lan(撚/��), Tsat(柒/��), Hai(屄/閪) Other curse phrases * Diu（屌）: F***. * Ding Ley go fai（頂你個肺）: Headbutt your lung. Used like any swear words, but has no special meaning. * Diu Ley lo mo: F*** your mother. Sometimes called "Delay No More" due to a Hong Kong Meme. * Lun: F***ing (adjective, not the verb) * Pok Gai: Sometimes abbreviated to PK. Meaning: Fall on the street. Can be used it a insulting manner, or as a joke. (Oh, did you pok gai or something?) Relationships 老友 (Friends) * UKball - Adoptive father, I didn't always like him because he was often a tyrant too, but he was far better than the continental communists. * Portugalball - Papa's best friend and Macauball's papa. In 1514, he took me from Ming and had a battle for Ming and Papa but all failed. Now we're friend as well. * Taiwanball - Best friend forever! Admire Taiwanball a lot for the democracy, votes and 台妹(Taiwanese girls so hot)! Share the same value and against BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD Chinaball! Anschluss mainland! * USAball - Papa UK's proudest son! Save me from communists! Need some military defences from uncle USA! Thanks for the investment. HAHAHA Sorry for surpassing you GDP per capita. * Macauball - Cantonese brother who likes gambling. He is kinda cute! but he is older than me. * Tringapore - Pals. Both Little Dragons! Also yearns papa UK before and having booming economies afterwards. * South Koreaball - Fellow dragon, but too much plastic surgery and loving sappy drama. I don't really like it. * Japanball - Good anime, but too much tentacles. 1941 never forget! Ok with each other because of into against Chinaball! Also sushi is the best! Always eat. * Canadaball - Nice uncle, but too much weird shape nose emigration * Malaysiaball - Nice guy! Was also UK papa's previous son!Eat ees mai feifut travel location LAH! * Gibraltarball - We barely met,but he is same annoying neighbour like me! He taught me how to deal with my annoying neighbours. 敵人 (Enemies) * Chinaball - Biological father, but STUPID F***ING COMMUNIST DOGEATING CHINESE MAINLANDERS THEY COME TO ME AND RUIN ECONOMY THEY S**T AND SPIT EVERYWHERE AND BUY ALL THE F***ING MILK POWDER DOES NOT GIB ERECTION BUT GIB POLLUTION REMOVE MAINLANDERS D7689!! REMOVE COMMIES!!! REMOVE ANNOYING MAINLANDERS!! REMOVE CY LEUNG!!! GIB PIKACHU BACK!!! 1997 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! Make stop censorings my media! Press freedom plox! But please don't cut our water supply. * Philippinesball - Also hates evil China.but BRUTALLY MASSACRED MY PEOPLE, I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT! Also my maid. YOU OF OBEY ME I AM YUOR UNCLE!(PAPA UK SAYS HE IS MY BROTHER AND TELLS ME NOT TO HURT HIM, I DON'T BELIEVE THAT) * Vietnamball (sometimes) - Pok Gai JUST GET THE FU*K OFF I DON'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE! 北漏洞拉!(Bat lau dung laai) but now i don't have any Vietnam refugee. * ISISball - We won't forget what you done to me in Germanyball. * Thailandball - China's dog!!! He doesn't let me in! * North Koreaball - A madman who wants to destroy ALL human life on Earth! Gallery Tq7JGHo.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! 7iYNzEg.png Hongkongball.jpg Hk.png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png|Ching chong! 486878 533014700073090 1546234951 n.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Th1BeJP-600x353.png GzLOlVk.png|it's pikachu! feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Hkball-facebook.png|Gib elections! You damn commies! Life_of_Hongkongball.png Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) The adventures of the 'H' Countries (and Hong Kong).png A different strike.png Brief History of Hong Kong.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png 10306246_725721967497851_7921470093839971828_n.jpg W06iyhd.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Democratic quirks.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Independence.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png The story of hong kong.png MwojC9w.png Xianggang red hongkong blue.png My Cow.jpg Gib erection.png 10501931 748535095187715 4897482974938977287 n.png 9WRG4E0.png 2zYuDBH.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png OKAuA.jpg Links *Facebook page(chinese) *Facebook page(english) *Super-brief history of Hong Kong *Hong Kong in the Hongkongers' wiki (chinese) es:Hong Kongball zh:香港球 ko:홍콩공 Category:Cityballs Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Dim Sum Category:China Category:Ching Chong Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Four Asian Tigers Category:Capitalism Category:Tea Category:Rich Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:SARballs Category:UK commonwealth Category:Former UK Colonies Category:City-state Category:Christian Category:South East Asia Category:Communist Removers Category:Chinaball Category:East Asia Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Dense Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball Category:Former British Colonies Category:Taoist Category:Confucianism Category:China Haters Category:Hong Kongball Category:Burger Lovers Category:USA lover Category:Tea Lover Category:Very High HDI Category:Small Category:Seperatist Countryball Category:Separatism